Late Nights
by Aranae9523
Summary: LEMON! Natsu comes home late into the night, lets just say he was welcomed home by his wife, but a very sexy welcome at that.
1. Late Nights (Part 1)

**Serious LEMON, not BONDAGE, just dominance…well maybe a little bondage.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

><p>I, Natsu Dragneel am going home, to a happy wife hopefully, we had kept in touch and now I am more than happy to see her.<p>

Oh Mrs Dragneel I can't wait to see you.

I leapt to the window of my home only to see it dark and nobody insight, and sighed jumping through the window. Now that I think about it, its very hilarious to know I own part of this house with Lucy but still refuse to use the door.

I jumped on the bed looking around, sniffing for a second as a curious scent caught the attention of my nose…arousal.

"Luce! You here?" Suddenly I was tackled from the side splayed over Lucy's bed sheets, recovering from shock and about to retaliate but I paused at the gleam in my captor's eyes.

Lust.

My jaw dropped as I took in the full picture, it was none other than my beautiful wife Lucy but that isn't why my brain is refusing to function, what is she wearing? my member began to harden at the sight of her red leather outfit and fishnet stockings lit by the moon from our window, not to mention her blonde hair was bound into small pony tails.

She bit her lips seductively earning my tight groan. Her hands clamped down on my wrist and from her side she grabbed her whip securing them to the headboard straddling me, this was the domination as I became the submissive. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that tying my hands was the only thing she was going to do with that whip, we might be kinky, but not too kinky. But holy shit are we seriously going to have this sort of sex? I wasn't prepared for it but I knew I was going to enjoy this especially with Lucy, my wife and Love.

As I tried to get my hand free I found it impossible, and even sexier as Lucy ground down on me her hips brushing down on mine, my balls tightened at the feeling of her leather against my crotch, also drooling at the sight of her rugged breathing. She leaned over me beckoning to have my fill of her huge breast, I obliged without question, sucking and nibbling her nipples, my wet and sloppy tongue circling the pink nub with affection, I wasn't near finished worshiping her but she pulled away.

She began to loosen the buttons of my shirt tearing it off me, the sight made me grunt along with her rubbing against me.

"Did you enjoy work honey?" she winked.

I grinned a low seductive smile before nodding my head, "I was looking forward to coming home…" I watched her tight nipples in desire.

Lucy then untied my scarf from my neck before placing it around my eyes, "Good, because you are going to wish you had come home sooner," I groaned bucking as I felt my pants loosen and suddenly they were torn off.

The feeling of not knowing what was happening and trusting Lucy are one of the same things, but in these circumstances I am very willing.

In the distance I heard a zipper and dislodge of clothing and I gulped.

"Keep the stockings on," I said hoarsely seeing a small outline of my wife, through the scarf, although hazy I could make out the feminine curve of her hips.

She laughed melodically, "Well…they're going off, I'm in charge Natsu,"

My member demanded relief as I felt her hands brush against my body, her silky hands brushing down my torso smoothly rubbing against my dick before going up again.

I bucked, pure torture.

"Baby please!" I growled she has me turned on badly.

Suddenly her lips were against mine and I could feel wetness across the length of my dick, I could feel her pussy grinding low on my cock as we kissed whilst also writhing, tonight was going to be the best night of my life…oh and besides my wedding night, the night we had given ourselves to one another.

"Yes!" I snarled earning a rough thrust as her hand moved to my chest then to my member teasing me, I became brutal with the ties on my wrist wanting to be free, to pound into her like I wanted, this form of dominance definitely restricted me.

She rose above me, I could smell it and I could feel how wet she is, the need to have me inside her, took me by surprise, my eyes were desperate to watch, to see her slide over me, to watch her arch on top of me whilst screaming out my name.

Then I was enveloped by wetness, she slammed down on my member a groan leaving my lips.

"God yes Luce," she has me turned on, teased and hot.

Her claws ran roughly down my chest, I knew that was going to leave a mark, but as long as its Lucy's I can live with that, "Like that Natsu?" I felt her circling my hips, it only made me grunt.

I whimpered in frustration, "More please," she didn't do as I wished and I knew she liked me bound and blind, where she gets to control everything.

She continued to slam down on me to the point our bed was making noises with her thrusts, as my cock violently rammed inside her I felt her kissing up and down my neck lovingly.

"I'm in charge Natsu," hearing her say that caused a more pleasurable sensation to rack up my spine, god if I can have this feeling she can be in charge all the time.

"Stop teasing me," I pleaded in desperation as she continued to take me inside her, mounting me, "Ride me faster!" I yelled out as I reached a point of pleasure but she did not let me go anywhere near the finish line, and by the multiple times I felt her tighten she was really into having me at her mercy.

The scent of sex and slapping flesh continued as she insistently ploughed my dick inside of her, having her this wet is just…so damn infuriating, and I couldn't burn the whip no matter how hard I tried, then I realized why she tied the whip and not my scarf, I can destroy the scarf but not the whip.

"Luce I'm all fired up,"

Then she was gone before I could groan I felt something wet invade my lips, I instantly opened my lips knowing exactly what my wife wanted, and how I would need to please her.

Her pussy met my lips, I suckled and teased her clit licking the length of her slit before she pulled back and released. _Holy shit she squirted!_

Suddenly my ache became bad, "Luce please I'm close," I howled recovering from the taste of her sweet fluids.

Joyous when I felt her slide back onto me taking me aggressively once again, I heard her little mewls, the throbbing became worse.

"Shit! Luce…yes, yes, yes," then I repeated with a near yell of dear ecstacy.

Releasing my balls into her pussy, jet after jet inside of her, our juices colliding, me struggling to rip my hands from the bindings so I could thrust quicker as she drawled out my orgasm.

I lay back on the bed the scarf still around my eyes, and whip still bound around my wrist, I felt Lucy loosen the whip before letting me go untying the scarf from from line of sigh her beautiful blonde hair drawing my attention, I stayed still, I couldn't move from the force of that pleasure, my body just wouldn't cooperate.

"Sorry Natsu I just wanted to try something different," I chuckled; she thinks I didn't enjoy that? She is poorly mistaken, "I love you," she said quietly, yet sheepishly.

"Love you too…but, every time I go out then come home this late…be as different as you possibly can," I grinned earning her mischievous kiss.

"And I'll always be in charge…" I traced her lips with the tip of my tongue feeling a burning sensation around my wrist, I guess another mark I will have on me.

"Sure thing…master,"


	2. Late Nights (Part 2)

**I guess its Natsu's turn at the wheel huh?**

**Let's give'm a shot.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Fairy Tail, wish I did…Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

><p>I, Lucy Dragneel am having trouble finding my whip and my Husband, where the heck had they gone? She asked herself blatantly.<p>

"Natsu!" I called out to my husband, feeling unsettled, they were supposed to be getting home they have a mission to do tomorrow, "I can't find my whip," I whined.

Natsu still didn't respond as I ducked under tables and chairs trying to hunt down my whip, it was strange that the blasted thing went missing, it's usually attached to her belt (Very securely).

Mira who was serving turned to me with a humble expression, "Its okay Lucy, if I find your whip I'll make sure to get it to you as soon as possible," I thanked her as I began to scavenge the room for my imbecile of a husband.

But when I saw that he wasn't there I assumed he must've left, _I'll just meet him at home…even though he could have waited for me,_ I said mentally.

I immediately made my way home, my blonde hair bouncing amongst the moonlight, enjoying the peace and quiet around me.

Don't get me wrong, I love my husband, but silence doesn't exist in his dictionary unless he is asleep.

I waddled to my front door sighing when I heard no disturbance from inside, so maybe Natsu stayed back…or went to go see Happy.

I chuckled in remembrance, Happy refuses to come anywhere near the apartment anymore, scared that he'd see Natsu's pert little butt jack hammering between my legs again…wow I have such vulgar thoughts paired with very graphic words…well I'm a writer anyway.

A few nights ago I had tied Natsu to the bed and had my wicked way with him, it was definitely a scene I rewrote in a novel I was making especially for Erza, Levy had told me that she likes that naughty side of books and I really wanted to expand my genres in writing, since I haven't had many inspirational stories lately.

Once I got through the door I dumped my bag on the floor carefully unhooking my celestial keys and placing them on the draw.

Then I took two steps.

Suddenly a hand wrapped its way around my mouth smothering my horrified scream, then smoothly a hand curled around my waist if it weren't for the familiar feeling of his body, I wouldn't know what to do, but I fell against his solid built chest, sinking deep within his heat, but I did struggle especially with his hand uncomfortably sitting over my lips, stopping me from talking.

Then I found myself turned until I was facing Natsu, the tips of his pink hair glimmering, his sexy smile widening as he gently removed his hand to replace it with his lips, his warm lips.

It may have started out gently, but I assume it was for reassurance, but soon enough Natsu plunged his tongue between my lips his hands wondering over my body, I felt the beginnings of his arousal press solidly against my thigh, the tease that I might be, as I grinded into him, a snarl curling behind his delicious lips as he eased his tongue passionately against mine, his rigid member pressing tightly against me.

Wow he's really turned on for some reason…

His right hand cupped my left breast fondling gently but ever so slightly teasing my nipple which hardened under my tight crop top, noticing this Natsu left my lips as I hung my neck back allowing the pleasure of his lips to wander down my neck sensually before making small trails of bites hastily over my reddened skin.

Then he briskly took my nipple into his mouth over the material of my shirt, erotic sensations shooting straight to my core I felt his hands circle my back before turning to grab my ass, his nails biting deep into my skin, this only made me moan louder.

"Natsu!" I screamed when he bit harshly into my well-endowed mounds.

He looked up at me and beckoned to keep the silence in order, I only scoffed towards his direction.

He stood once again having put me through the same torture except with my right breast, his mouth and the smoldering looks he would give me after an especially loud moan caused a flutter of excitement, I was wet and definitely ready, for sweet euphoria.

"Stop being a tease…" I whispered seductively, his eyes darkening he knew what my sweet voice could do to him.

He kissed my breast before levering himself onto two feet, his hands had not left my butt, and were squeezing the cheeks together in a rough manner causing me to gulp.

Is he going to have his wicked way with me? Just the thought of it caused me to squeeze my legs together for sheer shock if I were to-

I was lifted roughly into the air as Natsu pulled me against his ripped torso; I wrapped my legs around him joining my feet at the ankles, happy when we began to kiss me again.

Walking with me kissing him I was suddenly crushed against a wall, I felt his rock hard cock pulsing against the wet patch of my panties, he knew he affected me in so many ways, and my panties were getting wetter by the second.

Balanced against the wall Natsu took his hands and grabbed his scarf he looked at me with an intense gaze, "Wrist now," he growled out huskily.

Reluctantly knowing this might be a night of serious teasing I knew Natsu would put me out of my torture so I let him grab my wrist and bind them, when I thought he would walk us back to the bed and have his wicked way with me attached to the bed post, I was in for one heck of a surprise.

Since we were at the edge of my bed there is a wooden beam running from the floor to the roof, Natsu circled the scarf there and had me pressed against it tightly.

"Ouch…Natsu," I moaned when he made sure I couldn't budge on the restraints.

He gave me an animalistic growl, "My turn to be in charge tonight Luce," he kissed my face carefully.

He stared at my clothes long and hard wishing they would disappear and because of his lack of thinking he would need to untie me and then-_TEAR!_

I watch in horror as he tore my shirt straight from my body, it was painless but it was my favourite shirt, "Natsu," I moaned.

But he carefully kissed me to cut off protest, I mean I had torn his shirt too so I couldn't be hypocritical.

"Quiet," he growled as he stared down at my hardened peeks nibbling on them roughly before his hands circled my mini skirt and panties tearing that in two as well. I sigh; nothing changes there either.

I wondered how Natsu would get his clothes off, because of our position me wrapped tightly against him.

He grabbed the hem of his shirt leaning me away from him before I knew it he set his shirt on fire while giving me more love bites on my neck.

"God Lucy, I'm going to pummel you with my cock tonight," I moaned at his dirty talk, he can sure sound sexy when he does it. One thing I notice is that Natsu stays away from the word fuck, he never likes to say it since its technically not _making love_ and that upsets him since I am his wife and I deserve to be cherished.

I sighed as the last of his shirt disappeared into thin air I wonder how his pants would _disappear_, he couldn't do that unless he wanted to burn me.

But my husband always has a way around things.

Wrapping his hands around my calves he unwound them before pulling them up until they were balanced on his shoulders where Natsu began to suck tenderly on my womanhood.

I gasped at the sudden change, I could hear him burning his pants off as well but I couldn't concentrate as his tongue tenderly massaged my clit sending me towards the ledge of some kind, Natsu nuzzled and licked my juices like Cana could drink a barrel, this was one drinking contest he loved to win.

I grinded into his face, just like I did those many nights ago, trying to find rougher friction his hands settled on my thighs and I awkwardly closed my eyes trying hard not to remember what would happen if Natsu dropped me.

I was so close to the end of the tunnel, "Natsu please…please!" I screamed out.

_Whip!_

I know that sound…my legs were dropped and caught and my wet slit met a rock hard cock poised and ready to enter me.

But Natsu had a much more devious glint in his eyes. I watch in horror as he brought up my whip, _Natsu had it the entire time?_

Then slowly he grabbed the handle and propped it up above my lips length wise, "Luce open up," I didn't know what to do, but I was afraid of what would happen if I didn't do what he said, but I knew the situation could get a whole lot worse.

I obliged as he gently propped it in between the junction of my teeth and I bit down.

He grinned proudly, "Thatta girl Luce…" I glared fiercely; he wants me not to be able to talk!

He leaned down across my ear kissing the lobe teasingly, "Now…be a good girl, no talking whatsoever, if you do however…I'll spank you," I knew he wasn't joking so I nodded turned on more than ever.

Slowly he rubbed his aching cock against my entrance, stimulating me as I arched towards him.

"Mmm…Te-as-e," I breathed out force of habit.

_SMACK!_

I felt a distinct twinge of pain on my butt and could only whimper and force the tears from my eyes-he spanked me!

Well I guess I should have paid attention to his rules.

Natsu grinned before sliding into me, so deliciously slow.

I tried my hardest not to say anything but he was teasing me like a fish dangling in Happy's sight. But for some reason, deep inside me I liked it when Natsu spanked me, and I wanted him to do it again, "Mmm, Natsu,"

_SLAP!_

Natsu and I were now joined to the hilt; he roughly gave me one hard thrust before his hand came back down on my ass again.

I moaned as it was twice as painful, but that was twice the pleasure as Natsu kneaded my red skin tenderly.

He kissed my neck, "Hmm…I think you wanted me to spank you huh?"

My teeth harshly bit down on the handle of my whip as I nodded, Natsu began to grind his hips so his cock would have at least a little stimulation.

I moaned as he grinned, "Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you,"

I smiled even though it was hard to tell but swiftly Natsu began to thrust into me, trying to give me small sneak peaks of what is about to come.

I moaned despite my weird sense of gag as his hips gently flicked in and out, his lips latching back onto my neck.

After stimulating all the right places as was hit by a minor orgasm causing me to scream out, I needed to have one again, much stronger though, "Faster!" I managed.

Without realizing Natsu growled before delivering one hard slap to my backside but lost all control as he pummelled into me, hardly breathing through the sensation as his dick dripped with my juices.

He adjusted so one of my legs is over his shoulder and one tightly wrapped around his back.

He grabbed my hips before slamming them down on his, I remember plunging down on his thick shaft last time, I remember feeling his large phallus slipping beneath my legs as I thrust against him while watching his small lips open to whimper.

We were making loud noises, the force of the walls were rattling as he continued to pound and piston inside me, I could feel the starting of my own powerful orgasm as he gripped my butt cheeks pulling me down faster.

"Luce you feel so good, tight, wet! I still have your taste in my mouth," he snarled before raising his fingers to my clit flicking the little nub so I would find my pleasure, when I was at the edge he removed his finger keeping me from impeccable release. I watched as he sucked the remaining juice from his fingers making sure I saw it...and that I definitely liked it.

I whined and tried to take matters into my own hand.

"More!" I screamed from behind my gag.

Natsu grinned dropping the leg from his shoulder before spanking me nice and hard before he began to pound into me.

"You should have gotten home sooner," he said against my ear reusing my words as I grinned.

Natsu began to pound away furiously, I was still on the ledge and I was trying for release, it wasn't until I heard Natsu grunt that I realized he was also near, he slammed into me one after the other, "Baby you like that?" he whispered against me breathing heavily.

He repeated the action after I nodded.

"Again!" he spanked me nicely before doing what he wanted.

We were both so close but I only needed one more thrust, "Shit…Luce, I'm cumming!" he howled as he delivered that one earth shattering thrust awakening tingles as I sped off the cliff along with Natsu who made short thrusts to clear away his release which shot against the walls of my aching pussy.

He slowly unhooked me from the wooden post before carrying me to the bed my legs still around him, he lay me across the bed sheets, kissing me tenderly before joining me under the covers where we fell asleep almost instantly.

_Knock knock! __Knock..._

What was that loud banging? I softly moved off of a peacefully sleeping Natsu, his pink hair sprawled against my pillow his amazing chest rising and falling.

I grabbed my gown pulling it up my shoulders whimpering at the sight of all my hickeys and bite marks.

Natsu you are going to pay big time!

When I opened the door I was surprised to see the landlady.

"Oh Ms Landlady…what's the problem?" I stood in front of her trying to cover my neck, which was a land of where only love bites live.

"The neighbours complained about a earthquake last night, saying the walls were shaking and they could hear screaming, I just came to see if there was any damage to your apartment," I blushed deeply, "Why can I smell smoke?" luckily for me she still thinks Natsu is just my guild mate and doesn't know his abilities.

"Err…that smell is probably the neighbours and no, I was asleep I didn't feel an earthquake…"

One thought was on my mind…

Natsu you are so DEAD!


End file.
